


Take Me Down

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Collars, Cum control, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Language, Feminization, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: After a long day of work as the Inquisitor, Alec needs his master to make an appearance.





	Take Me Down

Alec sighed as he entered their home, closing his eyes for a moment as his tense shoulders relaxed a little. He took a deep breath in as he opened his eyes and then blew it out slowly.

Alec loved his job. He really did. He enjoyed being the Inquisitor. It was everything he had hoped and dreamed for, and a bit more. He wouldn’t trade his position for any other, but there were days like today. Days where the weight of the job felt as if it was crushing him. The meetings, the paperwork, the decision-making...The fucking decisions…

It was a constant revolving door of shadowhunters, downworlders and everyone in between asking him to make a decision on matters both big and small. Alec normally had no problem making a call on an issue and being in charge but after months of decision-making, making calls on every issue became tiring. He became fed up and jaded with the responsibility and desperately wanted someone else to take control, even if it was just for a few minutes. 

Alec took off his boots, placing them beside the door next his husband’s set of dark blue boots. He shook his head as he hung up his jacket above his boots. It wasn’t a realistic option for Alec to have someone else take control at work. He was toward the top of the mountain and he loved it. He would just have to learn how to deal with all of the responsibility.

He moved further into the loft that Magnus insisted they move from New York to Alicante. Alec wasn’t opposed to the idea of moving the loft and now he was down right glad Magnus had insisted on it. Even though he spent time in Alicante as a child, it wasn’t a familiar place to him. It was nice to come back to a familiar place at the end of the day. 

Alec moved toward Magnus’ office, slowly pushing the door open and peaking inside. His lips curled up into a smile as his eyes fell on his husband. Magnus was sitting behind his desk, scribbling something down onto a notepad. Alec pushed the door open further and stepped inside. “Hey.” He greeted his husband as he moved into the office.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed as he looked up from his writing. “You’re home earlier than normal. What a pleasant surprise.” He continued as he put his pen down. He watched as Alec stopped a few steps from his desk and shrugged. Magnus’ smile fell as he looked at his husband’s demeanor. Alec was slightly hunched over and shoulders a tiny bit tense. His smile wasn’t as bright and Alec’s eyes seemed darker than normal, almost black. Most people wouldn’t even notice these slight changes, but Alec was his husband. It was his job to notice the little things.

“How was your day, love?” Magnus questioned, smile still on his face. He knew better than to ask what was wrong, learning over the years that question, at best, led to silence between them and, at worst, arguments that could last days. 

Alec chewed on his bottom lip as his brain worked to form an answer that he knew would satisfy his husband, but his mouth had other ideas. “I need my master!” He blurted out before he could stop himself, verbalizing the thoughts that distracted him all day. 

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked at Magnus. He hadn’t meant to spring that on his husband. They were very respectful to one another when it came to their play, always asking each other for permission and setting boundaries before getting into anything especially when playing a dom/sub role. Alec immediately felt bad for putting Magnus in, what he perceived to be, an awkward position. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Alec quickly apologized. “My day was ju-.” Alec cut his own self off, gasping softly when he saw Magnus’ glamour fall and golden-green eyes revealed themselves.

“Alexander, kneel.”

Alec immediately complied, sinking down to his knees and kneeling before his master. He lowered his eyes to stare at the Persian rug on the floor as he heard Magnus’ chair slide back. He took in a deep breath to calm himself as he heard Magnus’ footsteps draw nearer.

Magnus stood from his chair and moved over to stand behind Alec. He reached down and placed a hand on his head, softly massaging his husband’s scalp. “My pet Inquisitor…” Magnus hummed as he released a bit of magic. 

Alec gasped as his magic flowed through him. There was the familiar warmth combined with a vibration that made its way down his spine. It made him shiver involuntarily and a quiet moan escaped his mouth. “Oh!” Alec yelped when Magnus curled his fingers in his hair and pulled his head back, so he could look up at his master.

Magnus smirked as he looked down at Alec. He released his hair and slid his hand across Alec’s forehead and down past his nose. His fingertips found Alec’s lips and moved to trace them. Alec parted his lips without having to be told to do so, and Magnus slipped his index finger between his pink lips. Alec began to suck on his finger, as if he was sucking on Magnus’ dick. “My pretty pet.” Magnus praised as Alec’s tongue swirled around his finger.

Magnus slowly lifted his hand, pulling his finger from Alec’s mouth and smirking at Alec’s protesting whimper. He pressed his wet finger to the underside of Alec’s chin, keeping Alec’s head tipped back and his gaze focused on him. “Pet, go to the bedroom and undress completely. Wait for me at the foot of the bed.” Magnus ordered. 

“Yes, master.” Alec nodded and waited for Magnus to pull his hand back before rising to his feet. His gaze fell to the floor as he shuffled out of the room, not catching Magnus’ lustful gaze as he left. 

Alec reached their bedroom and pushed the door open to step inside. He carefully pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. He slipped off his jeans, glad he didn’t wear his tight jeans today. Alec stepped out of his jeans and then he pulled his underwear down and stepped out of them so he completely naked. He bent down and grabbed the clothing to place them into the hamper. Master couldn’t stand it when he left his dirty clothes everywhere. Alec returned to the foot of the bed and moved to kneel, his knees sinking into the small rug that matched the gold curtains and sheets. He placed his hands on his thighs and stared down at the rug. 

Alec silently waited for his master to enter the room. He felt butterflies in his stomach, a nervous energy covering him as he waited. He wondered what his master would do to him. If he was really angry at him for his outburst in the office. He didn’t want his master to be mad at him. Alec just wanted to please him. 

Alec tensed up when he heard footsteps getting closer and closer to their bedroom. His gaze stayed on the rug as his master entered the room, moving slowly across the floor. He moved until he was standing right in front of Alec, his bare feet staring back at Alec. That confused him. Master normally wore his boots.

“Look up at me, pet.” Magnus order. His voice was firm but not mean or laced with anger. Alec swallowed before tilting his head back and looking up at his master. Magnus was wearing a red tank top and black sweatpants. This was very casual for his master, almost too casual. Alec watched as his master took his hands from behind his back and moved them to his front, revealing a collar for Alec. 

Alec’s eyes trailed over the collar. It was one of the outrageously expensive ones Magnus got for him. He had protested, saying it was too much, but his master wouldn’t hear it. He told him his pet deserved the best. The collar was made of black leather and decorated with large rubies that matched Magnus tank top and smaller diamonds circled each ruby. A silver heart pendant hung from the collar,  _ The Prince’s Pet _ engraved into the heart. Alec noticed how the fanciness of the collar didn’t match his master’s casual clothing. 

Magnus leaned toward Alec and reached down to place the collar onto his pet, clasping it in the back. As soon as the collar was on, Alec felt a sense of relief wash over him. His muscles relaxed and his mind seemed to clear of all worries, of all thoughts. His sole focus was on his master and pleasing him the best that he could. 

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees.” Magnus ordered and Alec nodded. 

“Yes, sir.” Alec answered before going to crawl onto the bed. He settled into the bed on his hands and knees, waiting for his master to touch him.

“Arch that back, princess.” Magnus called out and Alec arched his back, his ass pushing out as his back dipped. He felt his cheeks heat up at his master calling him princess. The thought of his master thinking of him as his princess, not to mention the fancy collar making him feel regal, made his cock twitch. 

Magnus pressed one hand to Alec’s ass cheek, squeezing the firm cheek before lifting his hand. He let his hand come back down swiftly, smacking Alec on his ass and earning a moan from his pet. Magnus slapped his other cheek, earning another moan from his pet as his ass turned light shade of red. “Mm, what should I do with you my pet?” Magnus asked rhetorically as he used his left hand to spread Alec’s left cheek. His right hand came up and he pressed his thumb to Alec’s entrance. He felt Alec push back into his thumb as he circled his hole. “I think I know...Sit up on your knees pet.” He ordered as his hand moved away from Alec’s ass and slid up his back to his shoulder. Magnus pulled on his pet’s shoulder to help him up to his knees.

Alec nodded and moved to a kneeling position on the bed. His back laid against Magnus’ chest as his hands came to rest on his thighs. He felt Magnus’ hand slide from his shoulder and down his chest. “Ah…” Alec moaned softly as his master played with his nipples, flicking the hard buds before taking them between his fingers and pinching them. “Oh!” Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ wet fingers at his entrance. He was focused on the feeling of his nipples being teased that he hadn’t noticed Magnus conjuring items and using his magic.

“Relax, Princess.” Magnus’ whispered, his lips against Alec’s ear. He felt Alec relax, unclenching his hole and allowing Magnus to get his fingers inside of him. 

“Oh, master.” Alec moaned, his head lolling back as Magnus pressed two fingers inside of him. He pushed back against those fingers, loving the feeling of being stretched so well. 

“You like that, pet?” Magnus questioned as his fingers sped up, fucking into Alec at a ruthless pace.

Alec quickly nodded. “Yes, master!” He moaned loudly, his cock twitching as his master’s fingers attacked his sweet spot with little mercy. “Oh, fuck!” He moaned, stars jumping in front of his eyes as they rolled.

“Right there?”

Alec nodded. “Yes, sir. Right there! Right there!” Alec pushed back, meeting Magnus’ thrust. Alec knew if his master kept this pace up, he would cum from just his fingers but His master hadn’t given him permission to cum yet. Alec went to open his mouth, about to warn his master, when he felt something on his dick. He looked down and let out a whimper. His master had placed a black cock ring around his dick and another thicker band around his balls. Magnus must have used his magic because both of his hands were occupied doing other things to Alec.

“Master…”

“No complaining.” Magnus ordered before pulling his fingers from Alec. He slapped Alec on the ass again. “That pretty cock is not cumming until I say it can.” Magnus explained. “Understand?”

“Yes master.” 

“Good boy.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. “Now, give me your hands.” Magnus ordered and Alec took his hands from his thighs and moved them behind him back. Magnus took his wrist and murmured something Alec couldn’t quite hear. A second later, he felt binding around his wrist. Alec pulled at the binding to test it, but he was strong. There was no getting out of it. “Stand up.” Magnus ordered and held on to Alec’s forearm as he help him off the bed and on to his feet.

Alec followed his master, the man guiding him from the foot of the bed to the head on the bed. He watched as Magnus settled onto the bed, his back against the headboard and his legs spread. “Right here, come on.” He patted the space between his legs before taking Alec’s forearm again. Magnus guided his pet to sit between his legs, making Alec lean back again him. Alec’s back laid against his chest as he reached down to pat Alec’s thighs, silently telling him to spread them.

Alec opened his legs wide for his master, his feet landing on the outside of his master’s legs. He let out a moan as Magnus’ fingers danced their way down his chest before holding his hand out, palm up so Alec could see the blue stream of magic flow from him. A second later, Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the black plug his master was holding. An indecent moan left his lips and he could feel the rumble of his master’s chuckle against his back.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. “My little slut.” Magnus teased as his hand moved down Alec’s body. “Always needing something inside you.” He added as he glided the plug across Alec’s cock, feeling Alec shiver. “I’ll give you what you need.” Magnus shifted slightly so he could reach Alec’s hole. He rolled the plug around his pet’s hole, teasing him before pushing it inside him.

“Thank you, master!” Alec moaned loudly, almost screaming as the plug breached his entrance. It settled nicely inside of him and Alec couldn’t help the way his hips rolled in order to feel it move inside of him.

“Oh, I forgot the best part.” Magnus spoke before snapping his fingers.

“Ah! Master!” Alec yelped when he felt the plug inside of him start to vibrate. The vibrations weren’t terribly strong, but just enough to keep him wound up and on the edge. 

“That feel good?” Magnus questioned as his fingers ran up and down Alec’s thighs. He could feel goosebumps under his fingertips and Alec was already sweating. Alec nodded as his head rolled to lay against Magnus’ left shoulder, baring the right side of his neck for his master. Magnus leaned in, pressing kisses to the skin before licking across Alec’s neck. He moved his hand from Alec’s thigh and wrapped his ring covered hand around Alec’s cock. 

“Oh, Raziel!” Alec swore, his hips bucking as Magnus pumped his cock. “Master, fuck!” Alec’s back arched as Magnus nipped at his neck. “Feels good, feels so good.” He raised his hips to fuck Magnus’ hand and his master allowed it, rolling his hips just right so the plug inside of him also moved against his prostate. Alec could feel his stomach tighten and his thighs clench. His panting increased and his moans got louder and louder as Magnus brought him close to the edge. “Master, I’m so close.” Alec moaned and then let out a gasp as Magnus released his cock. He let out a whimper and turned his head to look at Magnus. “Mas-.”

“I told you.” Master smirked. “You aren’t cumming until I say so.” He reminded his pet.

Alec groaned as his body withered against Magnus. He was so hard, the tip of his cock light red and the vibrator inside of him kept him on edge. He wanted-needed to cum so bad. He could feel his balls becoming heavier as the ring around them forced his cum to stay inside of them. “Master, please…” He pleaded weakly and heard his master chuckle in response. He let out a gasp at Magnus lightly smacking his cock.

Magnus watched Alec’s rock hard cock bounce from his smack before wrapping his hand around it. He pumped slowly as his hand went to grab the front of Alec’s neck. “What did I say, Alexander?” His lips against Alec’s

Alec moaned as Magnus stroked his cock, the coolness of his silver rings feeling amazing against his hot skin. “I c-can’t c-um until y-y-you say so, si-r.” He struggled to say as Magnus worked the tip, teasing the sensitive head before sliding his fingers back down.

Magnus gave Alec’s neck a light squeeze. “Exactly.” He said as Alec let out mix of a moan and groan. He licked the shell of his pet’s ear, feeling him shiver against him, before moving to press a kiss to Alec’s neck. “My pretty princess…you’ve gotten too used to getting what you want. Expensive collars and pretty clothes, it’s time you’re reminded who’s in charge.” He said and released Alec’s cock again. He moved to nip at Alec’s neck, leaving a mark as he reached down to fondle Alec’s balls.

Alec threw his head back with a gasp as Magnus touched him. “Master…” He whimpered as Magnus squeezed his sac. 

“I guess it’s my fault really.” Magnus continued as he went back to stroking Alec’s cock. “I’ve spoiled you...I like spoiling you.” He said and licked a stripe up Alec’s face to his ear, earning a moan from the Inquisitor. “I like seeing my pet in pretty things and taking those things off my pet. I love watching you fall apart and come undone underneath me or on top of me...this is just as torturous for me as it is for you. My pet is so pretty when he cums.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he brought him closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck!” Alec moaned. “Sir, sir, sir, sir.” Was all he could say as he neared his orgasm.

Magnus took his hand off Alec’s cock and placed it on his pet’s thigh, rubbing circles in his strong muscles to calm him down again. Alec let out a whine as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Magnus. “Please!” He begged.

“Please What?” Magnus questioned.

“Please.” Alec started again. “Please let me cum.” He cried out. Magnus smirked at him and waved his hand. “AH!” Alec withered uncontrollably as the vibrator inside of him sped up. Magnus had to take his hand from Alec’s neck to wrap it around his waist to keep his pet in place. “Oh, master, please!” He begged more as his prostate was assaulted.

“You better not cum.” Magnus reminded him before wrapping his fingers around Alec’s cock again.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Alec yelled. “I can’t…” He whined as Magnus stroked his cock. It was all too much but at the same time not enough. 

“Yes, you can.” Magnus said as he alternated between fast strokes and slow ones. “You’re my good boy, right?” He questioned and Alec nodded. “Then just a bit more.”

Magnus continued to keep Alec on edge like this, constantly bring him to the brink before pulling him back. Alec wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The only thing he was sure of was that he was an absolute mess. He couldn’t form coherent sentences or thoughts anymore. His thighs shook as Magnus’ hand stroked him faster. “Oh, sir, please!” Alec forced out. He was so close. “I need…” He couldn’t finish as a loud moan was ripped from his throat. 

Magnus waved his free hand and the cockrings disappeared. “Cum for me.” He ordered as he stroked Alec faster.

“Master!” Alec yelled as he came almost as soon as the rings were off. His back arched as the first wave of cum landed on his stomach. Magnus stroked him through his orgasm, milking his cock for every drop of cum. “Oh, thank you. Thank you, master.” Alec thanked him as his body jerk from oversensitivity as Magnus continued to stroke him. 

“You’re welcome, my pet.” He said as he pulled his hand from Alec’s cock and brought it to his mouth, licking Alec’s cum from his fingers. He then waved his hand and used his magic to clean Alec up. The magical bindings went away and the plug inside of Alec went away. The cum from his stomach was cleared away before conjuring a glass of orange juice. “Drink.”

Alec breathed heavily as he came down from his orgasm. He felt the binding released and his arms felt heavy as he moved them from behind his back to lay across his stomach. He felt the glass at his lips and let out a small whine. “Am I going to have to use my dom voice?” Magnus threatened and Alec shook his head before opening his mouth and letting his husband tip the glass, letting the cool juice soothe his dry throat. He let out a grunt when he finished and Magnus took the glass away. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus questioned.

“I love you.” Alec said and it made Magnus laugh.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus replied and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Do you want to talk about your day or…”

Alec sighed. “Nothing bad happened. It’s just…” Alec shrugged. “Sometimes I get so busy that I just want to give up control, let somebody else make the decisions.”

Magnus nodded. “I think we all have days where we’d rather not be responsible for anything.” He reasoned. 

“I’m sorry for just springing my needs on you.” Alec apologized.

“Alexander, you’re my husband.” Magnus reasoned. “I’m always going to take care of you. I love you. Don’t apologize.”

“I should of asked if you wanted to...play.” Alec started. “What if you weren’t in that mindset? I don’t want to force you-.”

“Trust me, darling.” Magnus kissed his shoulder. “There was no forcing anything on your part.”

“Yeah, I could tell.” Alec quipped. “Why this collar? And why are you so...”

”Casual?” Magnus finished and Alec nodded. “I just wanted to make my princess feel pretty.” Magnus cooed before pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

Alec blushed at Magnus’ words. “Your princess feels pretty.” He muttered as he moved to shift closer. As he moved, he felt Magnus’ erection brush against his back. “You’re still hard.” He gasped and started to turn around. “Here, let me-.”

“Stop.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s arms to stop him. “I’m fine.”

“But-.”

“I am fine.” Magnus repeated. “Nothing a little magic can’t fix. Besides, I think I wore you out.” Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I have a stamina rune.” He mumbled and Magnus giggled.

“That you will not be activating.” Magnus added.

“My mouth isn’t tired.” Alec offered.

“Oh…” Magnus groaned. “You can’t say things like that, Alexander.” 

Alexander smirked as he turned over to face Magnus. “You took care of me. Now let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
